Dεsqυιтε, Pαsιoη ч Quιzαs Aмoя
by ayd13
Summary: -Me engaña…- Fue lo único que pronuncio, supuse que se refería a su marido. -¿Estas segura?...pregunte. -No- respondió con la mirada en el suelo…-pero se que me engaña…- /
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Dεsqυιтε, Aмoя ч Pαsιoη

**Notas del Fic**: Engaños, traición, venganza.

**Status**: UA.

**Rating**: T

**Advertencias**: Rated **T, **así que tú qué crees.

**Nota/autor**: Fic corto, capitulos cortos, en edición. Por cierto la trama es mia, y aunque se que estoy en proceso de perfecion por favor no la tomes.

**Declaración:** Ni de broma, Naruto y CIA son de su respectivo autor (si, el tan querido y odiado Kishimoto) yo solo usos sus nombres con fines de entretenimiento.

**

* * *

******

Dεsqυιтε, Aмoя ч Pαsιoη

**bч: AчD13**

Desperté entre la oscuridad, kami la cama se sentía tan bien, que realmente no quería levantarme, pero aun seguía ahí, ese molesto ruido taladrándome el oído, sacándome de la tranquilidad de mi lecho, grrr odio tener el sueño tan ligero…

No pude levantarme, el peso de un fuerte brazo sobre mi pequeña cintura me lo impedía, me sujetaba posesivamente, con mucha delicadeza aparte el peso de mi cuerpo abriéndome espacio.

Logre mi cometido, al levantarme sin despertar a la persona que estaba en mi cama, tome lo primero que sentí, y me coloque tapando mi desnudes lo reconocí era mi lindo camisón negro con el que solía dormir, seguí buscando entre la oscuridad un objeto perdido, no lo encontré, resignada me dirigí a la puerta.

Pude observar encima del picaporte de la puerta un pequeño bulto, lo tome entre las manos y una pregunta surco mi mente "Como llego esto aquí"…un lindo sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas al recordar el momento del despojo de esa diminuta prenda...

Había sido tan, tan…no pude seguir con mis pensamientos halagadores, afuera había alguien esperando; solo tome mis braguitas y me las coloque rápidamente.

Salí de la habitación, afuera el ambiente era el mismo de dentro…todo estaba oscuro, llegue como pude hasta la entrada para atender a la persona desconsiderada que había roto la tranquilidad de mi sueño; prendí la lámpara de mesa que se encontraba junto a la entrada para iluminar un poco, tome las llaves y abrí la puerta.

Unos brazos apretaron mi cuerpo, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, sentí el pequeño peso y pude notar una cabellera rubia que llegaba a la cintura de la persona que aun me abrazaba.

La reconocí era mi gran mejor amiga, al fin después de algunos segundos respondí al abrazo al sentir las cálidas lagrimas sobre mi espalda, supuse era lo que necesitaba; tardamos en la misma posición alrededor de unos minutos, ¿Cuántos? No importan.

Al sentirla más tranquila me libere del abrazo, lo cual no fue muy difícil, le abrí el paso para que terminara de entrar, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a la sala, en la cual dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá mas grande.

-¿Quieres té? – indague, ella sol asintió.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar lo ofrecido, calenté agua, tome un sobre de te y lo coloque sobre una pequeña taza, unos minutos después que el agua se calentara la vertí sobre la taza que tenía el sobre, una vez listo me dirigí a la sala; mi amiga se encontraba acostada con la mirada perdida en el techo…

-Aquí esta-

Vi como con pesadez se levanto para recibir la taza.

-¿Más tranquila?...-

Pregunte ella solo asintió.

-¿Quieres hablar?-

Volví a interrogar, solo vi como movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras tomaba lentamente su té.

Cerré los ojos al notar que no hablaría hasta terminar con su bebida, moví la cabeza a un costado y pude ver un pequeño reloj que claramente marcaba las 03:00am…lo que hace uno por los amigos…me dije internamente….

-¿lo que hace uno por los amigos?...chaaa. Saku, si nosotras hubiéramos ido a las 03:00 de la madrugada ni siquiera nos hubiera abierto…

Una molesta voz en mi interior exploto maldiciendo a la rubia que aun no terminaba de beber su te…mantuve la compostura ignorando lo que mi inner decía y aunque era molesta…tenía razón…mucha razón.

Mire nuevamente el reloj a un costado el cual mostraba…03:23…me sobre exalte, 23 minutos para tomarse un maldito té?...ahora sí que estaba molesta a qué hora iba a dormir… y el papeleo que tendría que hacer por la mañana…estaba a punto de avanzarme sobre la cerda que tenía enfrente, pero su molesta voz me interrumpió de mis pensamientos asesinos…

-Me engaña…- Fue lo único que pronuncio, supuse que se refería a su marido.

-¿Estás segura?...pregunte.

-No- respondió con la mirada en el suelo…-pero sé que me engaña…-

-Y que esperabas…-solté sin tacto.

-Que me perdonara, yo, yo lo amo, sé que no debí acostarme con su hermano, pero no pude resistirme…además al único que amo es a él…-

-Si claro, lo amas, si lo amaras no lo hubieras engañado- lo acepto, no se lo dije pero lo pensé, la conocía y era mi mejor amiga, pero la verdad se había descarado demasiado y si reconocía haberse acostado con el hermano de su esposo, es porque el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha los había encontrado ya vistiéndose ya después del acto, claramente hecho sobre la cama distendida.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- indague.

-No lo sé, no quiero divorciarme…pero ya no lo soporto…esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Pues piénsalo bien, no siempre serás joven y debes disfrutarla la vida ahora que puedes.-Genial ahora era yo la que parecía una perra pero era lo que Ino siempre decía cada vez que se acostaba con alguien.

-Lo sé…pero que va decir la gente de mi Saku, una mujer divorciada no se ve bien en la sociedad, además recuerda que Sasuke es un hombre muy importante.

-"Aja, ahí estaban sus verdaderos motivos, ya decía yo tanto aguante de la cerda, solo por amor y arrepentimiento, ja casi me convence… pero la conozco y la conozco muy

-Entonces no se que mas decirte, solo piensa bien lo que harás.

Alzo su mirada su murada por primera vez, sus ojos aun estaban llorosos y rojos, kami! parecía magdalena así.

-Tienes razón un soy joven y bella, cualquier hombre quisiera tener a una mujer como yo, gracias por recordarme lo importante que soy-dijo arrogantemente.

-"Juro que casi me voy para atrás, ¿cómo?, ¿yo había hecho eso? …soy un monstruo."

-Bien… me da gusto por ti….sabes deberías ir a descansar, ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón… ¿espera te estás deshaciendo de mi?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada mirándome acusadoramente.

-Ino- recalque buen su nombre- ya es tarde, quizás tú no tienes que hace pero yo debo ir a trabajar.- volteé hacia el reloj y no puede evitar abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa, eran más de las 5, como demonios paso tanto tiempo.

-Si ya es tarde- replico tranquilamente… _Maldita_.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver una mirada curiosa y divertida sobre mi cuello.

-No… nada… ya veo por qué te tardaste tanto en abrir-soltó con una sonrisita socarrona.-Bien será mejor que valla, te dejo…con tu arduo trabajo…-Fue lo último que oí mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-repetí en voz alta.

Me dirigí a la entrada de mi departamento para asegurar la puerta, pero antes de apagar la lámpara de mesa lleve mi vista hacia un espejo que estaba junto a la puerta fue ahí donde entendí las palabras de la cerda, y es que note una marca sobre mi piel, justo debajo de mi oído derecho, que diablos pasaba por la mente de los hombre… ¿acaso siempre tenían que marcar por donde pasaba?... suspire resignada e indignada…para dirigirme a mi habitación ya en penumbras.

-Si supiera-susurre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Dεsqυιтε, Aмoя ч Pαsιoη

**Notas del Fic:** Engaños, traición, venganza.

**Status**: UA.

**Rating**: T

**Advertencias**: Rated **T, **así que tú qué crees.

**Nota/autor**: Fic corto, en edición.

**Declaración**: Ni de broma, Naruto y CIA son de su respectivo autor (si, el tan querido y odiado Kishimoto) yo solo usos sus nombres con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Penumbras que casi me cuestan la vida…

-tsk…

-maldición!

-auch!

Un choque, un tropezón y un golpe en la pierna fueron las heridas del arduo camino del salón a la puerta de mi habitación…

-Estúpida penumbra que no me deja ver nada.- masculle sobando mi pierna herida en campo de batalla, gire suavemente el picaporte para abriéndome paso hasta la cama _desocupada _quizás aun podría descansar un rato mas… maldita Ino y sus visitas nocturnas más que nocturnas madrugadoras

Me senté en la orilla de la cama meditando un momento la visita de Ino y la culpa golpeo mi mente y me pregunte qué haría Ino si supiera la _no coincidencia_ de ver a tu marido entrar a la habitación mientras te besas con su hermano mayor el cual él admiraba y respetaba.

¿Mencione que sobre las sabanas se encontraban las eminentes pruebas de su traición?...

¿Mencione también que Sasuke no debería estar ese día, a esa hora en su casa?

Pues no, Sasuke no tenía por qué estar ahí, no tenía por qué haberlos escuchado hablar de lo bien que se lo había pasado, ni mucho menos verlos besándose apasionadamente con intenciones de hacerlo otra vez; y no tenía por qué haber escuchado/visto nada porque Yo era la encargada de cubrirle las infidelidades de Ino hacia con su marido.

Y como me metí en todo este asunto desagradable y vergonzoso, esa es una larga historia que me tardaría días en contar con lujo de detalles así que tendréis que conformarse con una versión más corta y sin mucha profundidad.

A Ino Yamanaka le conocí desde el secundario, ¿cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro?

En una pelea callejera, yo en un bando ella en el otro, ya conoceréis el comportamiento de unas cuantas chicas desadaptadas de la sociedad con problemas de comportamiento decente, que si la miro feo, que si no se tragaban, que si le bajo al chico, todas unas pubertas queriéndose comer al mundo.

Como decía ambas estábamos en bandos contrarios discutiendo porque una de las nuestras se había _robado_ al chico de una de esas zorras (lo cual era una mentira porque ni siquiera era novia del tipo) una cosa llevo a la otra y de una acalorada discusión entre chicas inconformes se pasaron a los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo una cobarde del otro bando no conforme con ello saco una navaja de no más de diez centímetros y apuñalo a una de las nuestras (la cual de milagro sobrevivió)… Sin embargo el escándalo llego fuera del callejón en donde siempre arreglábamos cuentas y terminamos siendo arrestadas por la policía local encarcelándonos en celdas separadas y todas revueltas… y si a mí me toco quedarme con la rubia presumida…. Después del pleito ambas bandas se separaron en primera por el susto y en segunda por que el secundario había terminado y todas tomaron diferentes rumbos.

Y para mi mala suerte en la preparatoria a la cual entre también entro Ino y como las dos éramos nuevas en la ciudad pues no quedo otra que juntarnos.

Compartimos todo desde ese entonces…

Incluso hicimos un juramento de sangre.

Y siempre desde que tengo conciencia había sido una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra… tanto que me canse de llevar la cuenta de con cuantos chicos se acostaban con ella en un mes aun teniendo pareja estable y no es que yo fuera santa Sakura porque eso sería exagerar, si bien tuve novios, no era de la idea de acostarme con cuanto se me pusiera en frente chance y me pegaban una enfermedad, porque Ino no tuvo tanta suerte.

Después de la preparatoria llego la universidad y aunque nos especializamos en cosas totalmente diferentes seguimos nuestra amistad, después de todo no te puede llevar mal con tu compañera de piso.

Y no es que yo no aprecie a Ino, en lo absoluto, incluso la considero como una hermana, esa que nunca desearías tener pero que está ahí y les juro que si bien no daría mi vida por ella, al menos un riñón se lo doy sin pensarlo.

¿Quieren saber por qué era yo la encargada de cubrir su espalda con sus infidelidades y cómo fue que Uchiha Sasuke les descubrió?

Eso es relativamente fácil cuando uno tiene los recursos en mano.

Y créame cuando les digo que no me mate cinco años devorando libros para terminar para terminar casada y con una docena de hijos a quien cuidar.

Aunque ese no es el punto ¿cierto?

Bueno les decía que es fácil teniendo recursos digamos ilimitados en la empresa en la que trabajas la cual por azares del destino le pertenece al esposo-ex-esposo de tu mejor amiga y no crean que el puesto del cual gozo fue gracias a ella, que para nada es cierto.

_Si no todo lo contrario_.

Y es que siendo la gerente de ventas de dicha empresa traía consigo muchos beneficios los cuales mi amiga supo aprovechar bien, porque ahí conoció a Sasuke.

"Ahí se enamoro de él" lo demás es historia.

No recuerdo ya cuando fue que ella le fue infiel a su marido, solo recuerdo que después de haber llorado en mi casa por horas, prometió y perjuro que no lo volvería hacer.

Promesa que solo cumpliría por un tiempo…

¿Cuánto? No lo sé, las primeras veces lo reservo de mi, fue hasta después de un tiempo que decidió contármelo y dándose la importancia que Ino siempre se ha dado me pidió-rogo a entretener a su marido mientras ella realizaba sus actos prohibidos a los cuales yo siempre apoye con esa extraña felicidad de saber que ella no amaba a su marido.

Y es que jamás podre entender qué diablos le vio Sasuke a Ino, si desde que la conoció sabía la superficialidad en la que ella se movía.

Y reconozco que Ino es una mujer muy hermosa, y que ha sabido sacar provecho a esa sensualidad que ella posee, aun así con ese reconocimiento que doy no encuentro la lógica para que alguien de la magnitud de Sasuke Uchiha hubiese escogido a ella para esposa y futura madre de todos y cada uno de sus hijos... Ino como madre -ya lo creo-

Pero así fue Sasuke la escogió y yo no podía hacer nada excepto fingir una alegría que no sentía por Ino y por Sasuke el cual en mis estadía como empleada suya se había convertido en un cómplice de negocios, en un amigo y lo que más me gustaba en un excelente confidente.

Sasuke Uchiha... Me gustaba como algún feudal de edad antigua, sublime y poderoso, capaz de no permitir la caída de algún negocio por mas que se diera por perdido, su sentido y juicio siempre era certero y sensato a él le atribuía yo la grandeza de su empresa; su porte era de un caballero jamás se irritaba sin motivo alguno y cuando lo hacía era tan fácil de apaciguar.

Y solo yo sabía cómo hacer eso.

Como su mano derecha había aprendido, y me sentía orgullosa de lograr eso con él.

El era mi guía, mi ejemplo a seguir y como antes mencione se había convertido en un amigo-confidente, con el podían pasar horas y horas y jamás te sentías incomoda o sin tema del cual hablar... De el aprendí a confiar en mí misma y como no aprender de alguien quien desbordaba confianza, arrogancia y altanería en todo lo que hacía a el...

A él siempre lo vi como a un hermano a ese que siempre quise tener.

Y me sentía una vil desgraciada traicionera cuando lo entretenía para que Ino hiciese lo suyo.

Cuando le pedía habláramos antes de ir a nuestros respectivos hogares, cuando me llevaba a ese bar discreto para estar tranquilos y yo poder contarle mis ideas laborales o personales, cuando me desahogaba con el de mis relaciones fracasadas y él me consolaba diciendo que ya llegaría el hombre perfecto para mí y que ese día seguro lo echaba a patadas de la empresa por intentar robarle a su mente maestra, a su mano derecha, a su confidente, a su amiga, a su hermana pequeña.

Me sentía como una vil basura cuando él me contaba sus planes en la empresa, cuando me preguntaba sobre las inversiones que pensaba realizar para abrir una nueva sucursal en algún país lejano, cuando me pedía consejos sobre que regalarle a Ino en su próximo aniversario, cuando me decía lo mucho que anhelaba ser padre. Así me sentía cada vez que le miraba a los ojos y encontraba ese brillo que trasmitían tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

Hasta que un día sucedió, no había podido contenerme más; ese día en el que Ino había llegando a mi oficina diciéndome no, presumiendo el hecho de que ningún hombre podía resistir a su encanto.

-Te lo dije saku, no hay hombre que se me resista- sonrió con esa presunción que la caracterizaba.

-Si Ino no hay hombre que se te resista; ahora mueve tu maldito trasero de mi escritorio-respondí siguiéndole el juego hacia bastante tiempo que había aprendido a no contradecirla.

-Oh vamos Saku... Supera lo de Sai lo hice porque no te convenía...el era muy simple para ti, reconozco que era bastante creativo en la cama pero nada fuera de este mundo fren-tu-da.- La mire feo, que no tenía el menor sentido por la decencia?

Y si me preguntáis quien era Sai; el fue un noviecillo en la Universidad un noviecillo que Ino no había respetado dentro de nuestras reglas.

Pero eso que importa ahora... Lo único que quería es que levantara su maldito trasero.

-Innoo, levanta el maldito trasero de mi escritorio, quizás tu no tengas nada que hacer, pero yo tengo que revisar todos y cada uno de esos contratos- Sasuke vendría a llevárselos en cualquier momento a firmarlos.

-Bah, déjalo no creo que a Sasuke le moleste el hecho de que te entretuvieras conmigo, ni que te fuera a correr- lo ultimo lo dijo es un susurro lleno de molestia.

-Quizás, pero aun así tengo que revisarlos... Si es que las cosas sigan así de bien para ti ¿no lo crees?-tenía que darle por su lado.

-¿Me estas llamando superficial?-dijo alzando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.- eso es mejor que llamarte adultera.

-Oh, no sabía que te molestara tanto el hecho de que yo me divierta tanto mientras tú trabajas de sol a sol.-

- Sabes que no es eso Ino, siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti, es solo que... Sasuke no se lo merece-

Lo último lo dije en un susurro lastimoso.

-Lo que Sasuke se merezca o no es asunto mío-mascullo entre dientes-deja de meterte donde no te llaman Saku y por dios déjame ser feliz, ¿no te ha sido suficiente robarme a mi marido?-se bajo de mi escritorio con bastante furia mientras se alisaba la falda de satín morado que traía.

Esperen ¿yo robándole a su marido?

De donde había sacado semejante tontería -De que rayos hablas- espete aturdida.

Y que, ¿ahora te la das de victima? Me acuso con esa mirada de desprecio ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente que tu marido hable de lo bien que se la pasa en su oficina cuando tu estas presente, de lo hábil que eres en todo, que el hombre que se case contigo se ganara el cielo y a una mujer excepcional?... ¿Lo sabes? Lo sabes Saku... El no me mira con esa admiración con la que te ve a ti, no habla de mí como lo hace de ti... Tú y solo tú eres la culpable de que entre nosotros se haya terminado el amor, y el deseo... El ya... a mi ya no me desea Saku... Por eso busco lo que en el ya no encuentro... Por eso ayer me acosté con su hermano.

- oh por dios- me lleve una mano a la boca, Itachi se había acostado con Ino?

El hermano de Sasuke había sido capaz de traicionarlo, el hombre del cual Sasuke se sentía orgulloso, el motivo por el cual se había superado así mismo.

...

* * *

**Notas finales: **Edite el capitulo, y me tarde horrores, pero creo que ya quedo mejor u.u. estoy por terminar el tercero y si se puede lo subo mañana, por que hoy ya me canse de ver tanto error mio.

Las invito a unirse al grupo** "**Escritoras y Lectoras de FanFics" en el facebook.

mas informacion en mi prolife.

Unanse y ayudennos a capturar a tanta palgeadora que se roba el trabajo de nuestras escritoras **ò.ó**

**-**Agradecimiento a aquellas que han dejado comentario y me han puesto en alertas y demas, gracias.


End file.
